


Statistics can fuck themselves

by BehindBrokenWindows



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, it all works out very nicely, james is a devil, thomas is so shy and precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindBrokenWindows/pseuds/BehindBrokenWindows
Summary: Thomas is too shy for life, luckily the good lieutenant has gotten a few drinks in him, and is taking advantage.





	Statistics can fuck themselves

No one seemed to notice, and if he was being perfectly honest, Thomas Hamilton found it a bit annoying. Was he truly so good at hiding his emotions that not a single one of his employees saw how flustered he became every time that dashing navy officer McGraw came to his office? Or even set foot in the building? If none of them noticed, surely the man himself wouldn’t either, and then what would he do? Ask him on a date? Ridiculous. The man was probably straight, anyway, if one were to trust statistics. Fucking statistics. Thomas had always thought the world wasn’t gay enough for him.

He didn’t even think they knew that he was gay. It’s not like he’d ever had a lasting relationship, although that was entirely his own fault. He was just too fond of working. And running. And his dog. Also, the thought of ‘coming out’ to his employees just felt wrong, especially because he hadn’t been _in_ in the first place.

_But he just wanted someone cute and nice and strong to hold him at night_ , was that too much to ask for? Obviously. Not that he ever slept much anyway. But Mr. navy man had a very nice and deep voice, perhaps he would read him to sleep, and Thomas would catch up on all the sleep he should’ve gotten the last ten years of his life?

He was being ridiculous and he knew it, but that man looked like a God and he wanted to find out if he tasted as good. Man – the thighs on him! Thomas could die happily between them.

“Mr. Hamilton? Mr. Hamilton!”

“Thomas!”

“What?” Thomas glanced up, looking confusedly from one to the other. “Oh, sorry. I was thinking about the treaty, sorry. What did you say?”

“The lieutenant suggested we continue the discussion over drinks.” As inviting as that prospect was, Thomas did not think he could survive such a thing.

“And he won’t take no for an answer,” McGraw continued with a sly smile.

“Wha-”

“Oh, come on. It’s 25 outside, the sun is shining and it’s two thirty. What else have you got to do? We’ll be productive and enjoy ourselves at the same time.” They managed to convince him, and Thomas was not happy about it.

Madi showed them the way to a respectable little place not too far from the office with a nice open space in front and McGraw went to order them beers as Thomas set up his computer and found the right documents.

They discussed their project until Thomas and Madi had both finished their third beer. McGraw had only had the one.

“Uniform rules, I’m afraid. I’m only allowed to drink so much while wearing it.” His leg had shifted until his knee bumped Thomas’ and then he’d kept it there, steady pressure that made him hot all over. When he looked over the man had leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, grinning unashamedly in the sunlight and Thomas couldn’t breathe.

Had McGraw just fucked statistics?

After that third beer, the conversation turned decidedly more pleasurable and eventually Thomas put his computer down.

Thomas, frustrated and confused at the continued pressure against his thigh wasn’t able to say much, but Madi talked enough. She was truly wonderful, intelligent, a bit of a devil beneath it all yet good to the core, somehow. McGraw noticed too.

“Careful, Hamilton, or she’ll steal your job from under your nose soon enough.”

“I know.” Thomas grinned at her. “And call me Thomas.”

At five Madi excused herself; she had to pick up the children in the kindergarten as John was out of town. Thomas paid his tab and made to leave, but McGraw – James – stopped him.

“Do you live far? I might as well walk you there.” Thomas didn’t know what to say so he let him, too surprised, too shy to know what to do. Was James… flirting with him? Impossible! People didn’t just flirt, men didn’t just assume other men would respond favourably, did they?

Their fingers brushed a suspicious amount of times before they arrived at Thomas’ door and as he stood there, facing James as if he was facing judgment, Thomas felt himself blush like a school girl.

“Well, I suppose –”

“Could I come up with you?” James asked. “Sorry, I’m a bit forward. You don’t have some good scotch by chance?” Thomas spluttered.

“Ah, well… uhm.” He unlocked the door to his building and James followed him to the elevator. It was far too far to the top of the building and Thomas was far to awkward for this. He wanted to sink into the stupid floor and disappear entirely. What was the man expecting? To get to… romance him on the coffee table? Thomas’ face blanched at the thought.

“Hey, you alright?” James asked, looking a bit less at ease now. “If you want me to go, I will.”

“No!” Thomas said, too quickly. “No, uhm, I’m simply unsure…” Thomas thanked his lucky stars for the ping that interrupted his sentence. They strode out and Thomas took them to his apartment, let James step in first. “Make yourself at home,” Thomas said, after James had already shrugged out of his jacked and flung it over a chair.

“Thank you. What did you say about that scotch?” Thomas chuckled and went immediately to the open kitchen where he poured two glasses of his finest. Might as well impress when the man was first here. When he turned to give it to James the man was standing right behind him, making him drop the glass in surprise. James’ hand was already around it.

“Thanks.” He grinned, swaggered away into the living room. Thomas followed like the man had him on a leash.

“What happened to the amount of drink you can have in your uniform?”

“Don’t have the jacket on, so I’m not technically in a proper uniform anymore.”

“Right.” Thomas sat down beside him in the sofa and cradled his drink in his lap after a long sip. James kicked his shoes off and put his feet against Thomas’ thigh.

“Can I?” Thomas gulped and nodded, looking anywhere but at the brazen navy lieutenant. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?” James asked when the silence stretched too long.

“Ah, well, I don’t often – do this. Whatever… whatever this is.” James’ eyebrows screwed together and he pulled his feet away.

“You _are_ gay, right?”

“Oh. Yes, yes I am. I meant… I don’t have people over very often.” James smiled again and put his feet in Thomas’ lap. Thomas looked down at them, then placed one careful hand on him, caressing the knuckles of James’ toes through his sock.

“You do know I’ve been flirting with you all day, don’t you?” Thomas tried not to look surprised, but the man’s laughter was proof enough that he failed. “Oh, darling.” James uncrossed his feet, put the heel of one between Thomas’ thighs and slid all the way up until his foot was pressed snug against Thomas’ crotch. Thomas drew in a startled breath and finished his drink. “Who knew an important businessman like yourself could be so shy?” James moved his foot and Thomas’ breath hitched as he felt himself stiffen slightly under the attention. He looked away, knowing that his face was burning. “Do you want me to stop?” James whispered.

“No.” Thomas put his glass on the table, letting slip the smallest moan at the pressure it put on his cock, then turned on the sofa to face James who was lying with his back against the armrest. Willing himself not to think he slid forward until James’ legs were splayed on either side of him. He rested his hands on the man’s knees, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Where do you intend to take it from here, Mr. Hamilton?” James whispered. Thomas let his hands slide slowly to the thick thighs in front of him, until the stretch of the lieutenant’s trousers didn’t allow him to go further, then he pressed up again, dug his fingers into that hard muscle, made James squirm as he pressed his thumbs along the inside of his thighs, hitting all the pressure points there. James grinned and moved his foot to press it to Thomas’s crotch again. Thomas’ trousers were tight enough to offer all the access James needed to stroke him. Thomas closed his eyes, felt dizzy as James stroked him to hardness so easily.

“You like that, Mr. Hamilton?”

“Yes,” he breathed, grabbed James’ thighs and pulled him so close James had to remove his foot, so close he could wrap his legs around his waist. His hands returned to James’ thighs as he bowed down to kiss the smugness off his face. James arched up into the touch and tightened his legs around Thomas’ waist to bring them even closer.

“I never thought we’d actually get here,” James whispered against his lips. “Do you have any idea how unobservant you are?” Then he grabbed Thomas by the shirt and stuck his tongue down his throat. Thomas moaned into his mouth, feeling the slight effect of the alcohol loosening him up as he clung to James’ waist as if he was the only thing keeping him from falling off the planet.

“Christ, man, do you know the percentage of gay people in the world? I did not like my chances.” Thomas didn’t see James’ hand press to his cock but the moment he felt it he shivered all over like he hadn’t been touched in ages. _He hadn’t been touched in ages_. Thomas claimed the man’s lips like he owned him, sucked his tongue into his mouth, mashed them together – anything to feel his warmth, to keep touching him.

“I think,” James said as he struggled against Thomas’ valiant attempt to get them together again, “we better move this to the bedroom, if that’s acceptable to you.”

Thomas growled but forced himself to get up and show James the way to the bedroom. He looked to James for directions, and saw only how the man was slipping out of his clothing piece by piece like it was a race.

James was naked in an instant, and immediately laid down on the bed with his head over the edge.

“Come here,” he begged, and Thomas, still in his pants, walked over and was immediately grabbed by the crotch. James pulled him closer and pushed his pants down, then opened his mouth. “Please.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Thomas put his cock in his mouth and James closed his lips around it with a deep, drawn-out moan that sent delicious sparks up Thomas’ spine. Thomas tentatively began fucking his face, and when James only moaned the louder, he pushed his entire cock in James’ mouth and he took it beautifully, swallowing around him desperately. When he looked up he saw that James had by some magic trick made a bottle of lube appear and was two fingers deep in himself already. Thomas moaned, knees almost crumbling beneath him.

“Jesus, James,” he breathed, and James keened as well he could with his mouth stuffed. Thomas’ hips stuttered, then he really started sliding in and out of James like he meant it, pushing into that wet heat without restraint, trembling in the thighs at how good it felt when James hollowed his cheeks and struggled to press a third finger into himself.

“God, James – I’m gonna -!” James pushed him away immediately and Thomas groaned, doubled over on top of him. “James!” he called accusingly.

“You’ve got to fuck me. Please.” Thomas didn’t think. He pushed James to his knees and slammed into him.

James howled, clawed at the sheets, stretched his long, lithe body out and fucked back against Thomas, _loving it_ in a way Thomas hadn’t seen anyone else love getting fucked before.

“Oh, fucking hell, Mr Hamilton, you’re gonna fuck me raw.”

“Christ, you’re so much gayer than I thought,” Thomas groaned. He reached forward and plastered himself to James’ back so he could stick two fingers in his mouth. James moaned around them and rocked into every incoherent thrust like he wanted nothing more than for Thomas to fill every part of him.

Thomas let go of himself completely and fucked the good lieutenant’s brains out until he was a babbling, incoherent mess of a man who clung to the bedding for dear life. Thomas pulled his fingers from the man’s mouth and pressed them in him beside his dick, stretching him even more, until James was spilling into the mattress, shaking like leaves in the wind, groaning like he was half mad with pain even though Thomas knew it was pleasure, and it pulled him over the edge and face-first into the sea of euphoria with him.

*

The next morning, as James was nursing a cup of steaming tea, he looked so searchingly at Thomas, he had to ask him what he was thinking about. James, taking a risk, was completely honest.

“Could I move in with you?”

Thomas’ answer was a resounding no – they’d barely known each other for a couple of weeks, had only just realised their feelings – or desires, or whatever – were mutual, they couldn’t move in together, it was ludicrous!

Two weeks later, Thomas was helping him carry the boxes.

They married before the year was out. After all, James really liked his dog, and had this wonderfully deep and soothing voice when he read Thomas to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Realised I had a few half-written pieces of smut lying around, thought I'd finish one of them now that I have a few seconds to hear myself think!
> 
> I know this isn't much, but hope it was nice none the less :)
> 
> (work is all-consuming and that's annoying. Thank the stars for summer holidays ey)


End file.
